


A Light Within the Circle Tower

by Utjeha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, First Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Kinloch Hold, Minor Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Multiple, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thedas, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utjeha/pseuds/Utjeha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the life of Felicity Amell during her time in the Circle, before her recruitment to the Wardens. Particular focus on a certain strapping Templar and Amell's budding relationship with him.</p><p>Recently updated and edited!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED and EDITED for your reading pleasure! :)

It was an ordinary day in the Tower.

Or at least, that was what Cullen was thinking as he walked slowly into position at the start of his shift.

A yawn spread across his face, and after it stretched and waned, it turned into a smile. Cullen had much to smile about. It was a Tuesday, after all.

On Tuesdays, he would begin his day later than normal to enjoy his one morning off. Often times he would revel in the Fade, allowing peaceful dreams of Honnleath to wash over him. There had been a time not long ago when he would do anything to leave his mundane life there. Now, at least in his dreams, he would do anything to go back. 

Regretfully, he would pull himself from bed and head toward the kitchens, far later than what was acceptable.

Many of the mages were still asleep as he snuck down the stairs, but most of the Templars would be up for hours by then. As Cullen had come to realize his first Tuesday in the Circle Tower, when looking for food at nine in the morning, breakfast had long passed and lunch was still far away. Yet somehow, even on Tuesdays, Cullen did not go hungry.

Ever since he began his work at the Tower, he had always been mindful to thank the kitchen staff for his meals. Cullen thought little of it, but his manners won him the respect of the head cook. No matter how far the time from breakfast or lunch, whenever he would sneak down to the kitchens for a late morning snack, a nice plate would be waiting for him.

This particular Tuesday, his plate had pieces of fresh fruit along with his oatmeal. It was a welcome surprise, reminding him of his sister, Mia. He would never admit it, but she was his favorite. Although he thought he hid it well, he had a feeling that when he would give her an extra piece of watermelon, the whole family was aware he favored her. He looked up to her and appreciated her. She had never teased him for the terrible stutter that plagued him until the age of seven. Her kindness had meant so much, it was the least he could do, sharing his watermelon.

As he stood in the Library, he could taste the sweetness lingering on his tongue, mixing with the happy memories of home. It was almost enough to distract him from what was even sweeter in front of him.

Felicity Amell—perhaps the most treasured treat of his favorite day.

He would stand during his afternoon shift in the Circle Library, back to the far wall, staring at her, reliving that first meeting.

When his heart seemed to jump out of his chest the first time he saw her, he had assured himself that the sensation would go away with time. Pretty girls had this effect on impressionable boys, he had reasoned. But he had been wrong. For four straight hours every Tuesday his heart would tumble and twist in his chest, without ceasing. She was to blame.

Though she was very quiet and unassuming, Cullen found her to be striking. Her pupils were always wide and searching, making her appear to be in a constant state of wonder. He remembered when he had first been introduced to her, when she was informed that she would be under his care. She looked at him with those dark eyes, so earnest and round, and he actually believed her when she said it was nice to meet him.

Cullen sighed and brought his hand to his forehead, wiping away a bead of sweat. He had gotten lost in thoughts of her again.

If any of the other Templars noticed his infatuation, they didn’t say anything to Cullen. He figured that since she was one of the few mages he was officially charged to watch, no one thought it odd when his eyes followed her everywhere.

He looked back to her again. She sat at her favorite table, positioned closest to the Library’s sole window. She seemed to like the natural sunlight, or so he assumed since she always would come early to the Library to claim the table for her own. He wondered if she had come from a warm place where she had become accustomed to a life of sunlight on her hair, reflected in her eyes. She had surely become accustomed to a life without it now.

Cold, separated from the true sun, she shivered in her seat and unfastened the bow that held her hair in place.

Her burnt auburn hair fell down to her shoulders and bounced slightly at the ends, as if happy to be freed. Though her teachers always advised her to tie it away from her face, she rarely listened. While it was his duty to enforce the rules of the Tower, he was not upset that she ignored that one, for he had become particularly enamored with a nervous habit she seemed to have with it. When she was deep in thought, she would bring a strand to her mouth and nibble absentmindedly on a curl. When he went to bed at night, it took all of Cullen’s love for Andraste to will himself not to think of that mouth nibbling at his lips.

A loud crash jolted Cullen and his concern grew as he realized it had come from Felicity’s table. In a manner not quite as gallant as he had hoped, he ran to her to see if she was alright.

When he arrived at her side, a strong blush rose across his cheeks. She had merely dropped a book and here he had sprinted to her as if she were to be attacked by demons.

He could not think of anything to save the situation, so he did the only thing that made sense—he picked up her book and offered it to her.

For the first time in weeks, their eyes met. The sunlight from the window hit her irises and brought hints of gold in them to the surface. As they sparkled in the sun, he watched as little laugh lines burst from the sides of her eyes and a small smile came onto her lips. He felt a lump rising in his throat.

“I… Uh… thought you might… need this,” he managed to stammer.

She reached her hand out for the book and lightly let her hand graze over his as she took it from him. Her pale skin was as soft and delicate as he had imagined it to be. Her brush seemed to warm his entire hand and he couldn’t help but wonder if it had been her magic that had done so.

“Thank you, Ser Cullen,” she said. Frozen by the surprise of the interaction, he stared at her for a moment too long. In that extra moment, he could see the hint of curiosity on her face. She was searching his face, looking to understand what his odd actions meant. He did not want to give her the time to figure it out.

With a nod, he broke his eyes away and walked back to his post.

This is no ordinary day, he thought to himself.

She had smiled at him. She had touched his hand. She had remembered his name. No Templar training had prepared him for the joy that suddenly appeared in his heart.

“Maker’s breath,” he whispered in surprise as the realization hit him—he was in love.


	2. Caught Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen's character is shown through his actions and a meaningful moment is shared.

"I swear to the Maker. He's staring at you again," Maura said, kicking her under the table.

Felicity dared not move her head or look in his direction. She felt the heat rising up her neck, burning her ears and tickling her scalp. She let her eyes rise from her book to shoot a look as heated as her cheeks in Maura's direction. Maura only chuckled in response, drawing the eyes from the more studious mages nearby. 

Though Maura was a great friend, Felicity found this to be an example of one of her less than ideal traits; she would always find new ways to embarrass Felicity with silly gossip and insane speculations for sport. The moment Maura realized how greatly any talk of Cullen would fluster her, she would not cease with the teasing.

"Be quiet," Felicity whispered while returning the kick under the table. "He''ll hear you."

Maura shrugged and waved her hand in the air. 

"Eh, so what? Perhaps he'll have the courage to talk to you then."

Shaking her head, Felicity gave a quick glance to Cullen as he stood guard in the corner. If Maura had drawn his attention, he showed no sign of it. He was distracted it seemed by two other mages in the Library who were up to their own sort of trouble, though in no way the kind Maura liked to create. 

Kent and Katerina were new to the Tower and still adjusting to their connections to the Fade. Felicity had grown close to them, as they reminded her of how she had been when she first came to the tower. She had a special fondness for Katerina especially, who still cried many nights about missing her mother. The two were still quite young, only eight years old, but they were quite driven and intelligent. It helped, of course, that they were of noble birth and had been spared nothing in education up until their powers manifested themselves. However, their respective wits and abilities made them quite the adorable troublemakers.

Cullen walked over to the Kays, as they'd been nicknamed by their teachers, while they searched the bookshelves for a certain volume. What they were seeking must have been out of their line of vision, because they had begun to levitate and move the books around on the high shelves. Felicity bit her lip, for she knew that disaster awaited..

Though she could not hear exactly what Cullen was saying to them, she could hear the tone of his voice. It rung with a low, deep hum, full of authority, and yet it was somehow still soft and comforting. She watched as the books haphazardly floated back to their spots. 

The cause for concern was no longer. However, Cullen did not go back to his post. Instead, his voice rumbled again and soon he was walking down the line of shelves with the twins.

A few minutes passed in silence, but Felicity could hear Katerina's little heeled shoes clicking happily. When they all returned to the central Library area, which was open and filled with tables, Felicity could see that the Kays were holding new books in their hands nearly as big as the smiles on their faces.

She felt an odd tug at her heart as she saw a smile was placed on Cullen's face as well. Though his posture was pure professionalism, his eyes spoke to his heart: he cared for these little mages. 

He would make a great father, she thought.

She closed her eyes and drew in a sharp breath. The tug on her heart grew painful and weighed down upon her. She could not let herself think these things.

For with that thought would soon follow the other thoughts that had become all too common, her wondering what his children would look like if they were hers. She opened her eyes and they immediately settled back on him.

"See, now you're the one staring," Maura spoke.

Close enough to hear now, Cullen shifted to find the source of the noise. Before Felicity could look away, their eyes met. Felicity could see the blush she felt on her cheeks reflected on his own. Quickly, they both looked away.


	3. A Difficult Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An issue presents itself in the Tower and Felicity makes a promise she's not sure she can keep.

Felicity looked out the window of her room, staring at a flock of birds flying over Lake Calenhad. They rose from the docks of Kinloch Hold and soon began making their formation mid-air, effortlessly arriving into position right at the height of her window. She watched as they flew higher and higher and faded into a line of black dots on the horizon.

The last time she had seen so many birds was when her father and brother had come back from their first hunting trip. It was only a few months before she was taken to the Circle and she often looked on it as an omen of what her life would become. 

Ten turtle doves laid in her brother's bag, unblinking eyes looking blankly up at her. Her brother had smiled proudly at the conquest, puffing his small chest out to emulate the strong hunters lauded in Ferelden folk tales. The moment Felicity saw the birds, she broke into sobs, loud and crowded in the confines of their small living room. Her mother had yelled at her brother and even her father, sending them away. Just she and Felicity were left with the echoing horror of the dead birds. Her mother had tried to console her, pulled her close in her arms and squeezed her tight, but Felicity could not stop.

"Why did he kill them?" She had whispered between sobs, unbelieving of the heinous act her brother had committed. "Why didn't he catch them?"

Her mother had no answer.

Now, looking longingly through her barred window in the Circle Tower, she wondered if death would be preferable to a life in a cage.

"Felicity?" a small voice asked behind her.

Felicity turned around to see Katerina standing in her doorway. Her eyes were wide and red, with tears escaping them and running down her cheeks.

Felicity's face fell. She rushed over to Katerina and wrapped her arms around her. At the warmth of Felicity's arms, Katerina broke down. Felicity stroked her hair softly and whispered soft words of encouragement in her ear.

"It's alright, little love. I'm here."

Katerina's breaths calmed at her words and Felicity pulled away from the embrace. She led Katerina to the foot of her bed and brought her a handkerchief. 

"What's wrong?" Felicity asked after Katerina had composed herself.

"They're going to," a hiccup caught in her throat. "They're going to take Kent away."

"What?" Felicity was absolutely shocked. "Why would they do that?"

She knew that the Kays were sometimes a little difficult, but they were always kind to the Enchanters and their fellow apprentices. They would never do anything against the will of the Andraste, against the advice of their teachers or the Templars. She couldn't imagine what they could have done to warrant such a harsh punishment.

"They said," she sniffled and looked down at her hands, "that they always were going to make one of us leave," Katerina blew her nose and took a deep breath. "They just had to decide who should stay."

Felicity could feel the pure despair radiating from Katerina and soon felt a feeling just as strong rising within herself. It was not a reflection of Katerina's despair, but an anger she had never felt before.

"Who decided this?" Felicity asked sternly.

"I don't know. The Templars, I think. Maybe the First Enchanter." 

Katerina began crying again, her sadness too great to be held inside. She buried herself into Felicity, not wanting to be alone.

"Don't let them take him. Please, don't let them take him away," she said, her words muffled into Felicity's chest. "I don't understand. I don't understand what I did. Why is the Maker mad at me? What did I do?" 

Her tears soaked Felicity's blouse and her breathing became heavy and desperate once again. Her words slowly stopped making sense, a scrambled attempt to find reason in her situation, until she gave up and fell into a repeated mantra of "I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh," Felicity quieted her and gave her one last squeeze before pulling away. "Look at me."

Katerina lifted her head and Felicity placed her arm's on the girl's shoulders. Felicity's face was strong and determined as she spoke, staring straight into Katerina's eyes.

"You did nothing wrong. You did nothing to deserve this. You understand?" Katerina nodded. "This is not the Maker's will nor his punishment. The Templars are not gods. Their word is not final." Felicity paused for a moment to think of a plan. "I'll talk to the First Enchanter and explain to him the situation. I promise everything will be okay."

Katerina blinked. "Really? You would do that?"

"Of course," Felicity said with a small smile. "That's what family is for."

Katerina threw her arms around Felicity, but this time with a euphoric sense of relief. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, little dove," Felicity said softly.

They held each other for a while, content to let hope slowly erase the despair.

Quietly, like a cherished secret, Katerina whispered, "You're my hero."

Felicity laughed and began to attack Katerina's sides with playful tickles. Katerina gave in willingly, giggling while she tried to protect herself from Felicity's advances.

"The Hero of Tickleland!" Katerina exclaimed happily, between laughs.

After Katerina left, Felicity laid in bed for a while, trying to think of what she would say to the First Enchanter, wondering if there was any way she could be the hero Katerina thought she was.


End file.
